Eryth (Twilight)
Intro This OC belongs to TwilightWoF and is her entry for Cloud’s Complicated Contest. Do not steal or edit. Appearance Eryth isn‘t an average dragon in any way, shape, or form. At all. Eryth is quite thin and small, due to being the “runt” of her siblings. She was born with erythrism, a rare condition that made this IceWing have too much red in her scales. Unlike the typical blue-white IceWing, Eryth is instead pale reddish-pink, with darker red stripes and swirls. Her scales have the typical pearly sheen, but instead shine gold in some areas and red-pink in others. Two swathes of dark red frame her striking golden-yellow eyes, and similar swathes dot her oddly marked wings. The undersides of her wings are pink and red, while the oversides are white-pink with golden swirls. Her horns seem too long for her, and are white, but tipped with dark red. Her spiny frill is sparse, with a few curved, long, spines. Similar curved spines shove down her back, and frame her way-too-long tail. Personality - Tries to always act cool and calm - Isn’t - Kind of a scaredy-cat - Nervous - Gets lost a lot - Easily confused - Pretty kind - Loves animals and has a way to communicate with them somehow - Eccentric - Likes tea - Caring - Friendly - Kinda smart - Introverted History -Lives in a timeline a few years after TLC prophecy was fulfilled -Born to a lower class family -Her family didn’t care about rankings because they weren’t part of it -She had a simple childhood, but grew up terrified of animals -One day when she was 4, while hunting, she got lost in a taiga forest -Some animals helped her, and since then she lost her fear and began loving animals instead -That was when she first met Kodiak, who was living as a rogue in the forest -Stayed in the Ice Kingdom until she was 8, then headed out on her own to explore for a yeat -Went to JMA for 2 years -Eventually left to go exploring by herself -Met up again with Kodiak -Returned to the Ice Kingdom when she was 15 with Kodiak and currently lives in an outskirt village Relationships Kodiak- -Eryth's mate -She has the patience to put up with his edginess and so he opened up to her -Met briefly when Eryth was lost in the forest -Reunited when Eryth was older and exploring in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains -Kodiak loves her but he'll never admit it in public -WIP Shearwater -One of Eryth's best friends -Really close -Met when she and Eryth were young -Split apart when Eryth went exploring -Reunited at JMA -WIP Gallery Placeholder 1.png Trivia -Her name is a shortened form of the word “erythristic” because I couldnt find a good name -She’s based on the colors red and yellow -She will be a protagonist of my future fanfic, along with Kodiak and Shearwater Category:Content (TwilightWOF) Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+